What's the Future?
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Lovino wakes up in Spain's house but its not the one he knows. He finds himself in the future and invisable to all who are there. He learns Spain's feelings for him, and feelings he feels grow in him. Country and Human names used. Rated T for saftly, Not really a pairing story but it can be if you want it to.
1. Confusion

Disclaimer i do not own Hetalia

Note this is my first story but I hope to create more story's, I have another Hetalia in mind with Spain and young Romano but it is majorly different from this one.

* * *

Lovino opened his eyes; he was sitting in the middle of Spain's hallway. The Spanish sun shone through the open window drifting through with a cool breeze. Lovino looked around with a confused look on his face, _something doesn't look right_. Looking around more carefully he saw an odd object in the wall, it was rectangular shape with three holes in the middle. The walls were also a different color from what the boy was use to; the sound of footsteps alerted the little Italian. Turning to the sound he saw Prussia walking towards him with heavy even steps, standing Lovino curled his fingers into a fist at his side and glared at the Prussian. The albino ignored the little Italian, almost knocking the boy down as he walked by. Lovino moved to the side, "What the hell you almost stepped on me bastard. Hey are you listening to me?" the Prussian continued down the hall. The Italian ran after the older nation,

"Hey Bas…."

Lovino cut off when he reached for Prussia's shirt and his hand went through the cloth. Lovino stopped dead, staring at his hand in confusion .

"What the hell why couldn't I touch him?"

Lovino looked back at the nation in front of him who turned into an open doorway down the hall. Following Lovino was hit with the smells of Spain's kitchen; Lovino looked at the kitchen in confusion. The first think he saw was a tall cupboard like thing with two side doors that hummed softly, there were similar objects in the counters and on them. The sound of a guitar pulled Lovino towards the back door, Spain was sitting in a chair playing a soft song from his guitar. Spain looked the same; he was smiling as he played his hair brushing lightly in front of his emerald-green eyes. France was sitting across from him, sprawled out on a bench; Prussia was leaning against a low wall near by. Lovino stepped out of the house and into the sun; the yard was also he same the only difference was the tomato vines seemed taller. Looking back at the trio, France and Prussia were talking about something while Spain just sat there plucking at his old guitar.

Lovino walked over to the older nation, Spain didn't even act like Lovino was there not used to be ignored by the Spaniard he raised his voice at him.

"Hey, Tomato Bastard are you listening to me?!"

Lovino got no response, reaching out he tried to grab the man's elbow. Like with Prussia his hands went right through Spain's elbow. _Why can't I touch anything? I'm I invisible to them, and why?_ Sitting down next to Spain Lovino pondered on what he just discovered.

"Ve' Spain you home?" a voice called out, Spain and Lovino's head shut up.

Prussia glanced back towards where the voice called from, "We're around back!"

"Si Italy were back here!" Spain called out cheerfully, Lovino's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Italy why is he here, his voice sounds odd, _a blonde man was the first around the corner he was wearing some type of light blue uniform. _He looks like what that stupid German Holy Rome would look like when he's older._

"West you're here too, I guess it makes sense that you would be here if Italy is here."

"Ja bruder, Italy wanted to see Spain today."

_Who the heck is this guy, he seems to be Prussia's brother and he looks like Holy Rome but Prussia called him West? What the hell is going on around here._

"Si, I hadn't seen big brother Spain in so long." A brown-haired man said cheerfully as he came out of behind the blonde. Lovino looked at him in puzzlement; he looked like what his younger brother would look like when he gets older.

"Hola, Italy it's nice to see you."

_That's Italy, why is he grown?_

While Lovino was pondering this, Italy was pretty much hugging everyone. Lovino got really jealous when he saw his little brother hug Spain, but there was nothing he could do he would just pass through someone. Lovino stayed by Spain the whole time though, France stayed in his seat and Prussia and the blonde named West were arguing over something. Well Prussia was taunting him and the blonde was ignoring it with difficulty a little yellow bird was flying around Prussia. Spain was just watching the two smiling his usual smile, setting his guitar to the side he lend forward with his arms resting on top of his knees.

"Hey Prussia, leave Germany alone you know how he's like." Spain called to his friend.

The now proclaimed Germany looked at Spain with a relieved look that was soon cut short by Italy. Italy latched on to Germany's arm laughing like an idiot, Prussia just laughed as he sat down next to France who moved to stop from getting sat on by the other nation.

"Hey, Spain have you seen fratello lately?" Italy asked looking over at the Spaniard.

Lovino perked up at the mention of himself, Spain brightened at the mentioning of him too.

"Si I have seen Romano, he…" Spain was cut off by the sound of a door slamming on the other side of the house.

"Spain you home?" a voice called out, a crash soon followed. "Hey Tomato Bastard why did you move the table, trying to kill someone!"

Spain sighed but still held his smile. Lovino hearing the name that he uses for Spain got up from where he was sitting. Another door slammed, Spain called out to the person in the house.

"Were back here Roma, please don't destroy my house."

A shadow soon appeared in the door way, it stepped out revealing an older version of Lovino. Lovino looked the older version of himself, he was wearing: a white t-shirt, light tan pants tucked in calf high boots. Spain stood up from his chair and went over to Romano,

"Hola Roma!" He said cheerfully.

He hugged the Italian who struggled to get out cursing the whole time. "Dammit bastard why do you need to hug me every time you see me." Romano said when Spain let go of him, his face was completely red.

"Mi tomate, I haven't seen you for a while know."

"I saw you yesterday!"

"Si, but you went home soon after the meeting though."

"Well duh, I do have paper work to do at home its not like Italy is much help."

"That's not fair fratello; I do my paper work too." Italy pouted.

"Oh yeah, when I drag you away from Potato bastard and force you to do your work."

"Speaking of work I should go home and start this week's paper work, adieu . France said as he got up and left waving fair well before disappearing around the corner.

"I should be going too." Germany said, looking at Prussia "You coming or are you staying here.

"Ja, I have some awesome things I need to do bye Spain. Prussia and Germany went around the corner.

"HEY wait for me! Bye Spain, Bye Romano. GERMANY!" The Italian called as he ran to catch up.

"Idiot" both Romano and Lovino said at the same time, Spain just laughed.

"Well Romano, you staying for dinner or are you going to leave me too."

"Shut up." Romano said as he went into the kitchen.

Spain and Lovino followed him into the kitchen; Romano was pulling things out of the cupboards.

"Romano what are you doing." Spain asked.

"What does it look like I'm starting to prep for dinner, you going to be useful or just stand there like an idiot?"

* * *

Translation

Si- Yes (Italian/Spanish)

Ja- Yes (German)

Fratello-Brother (Italian)


	2. Understanding

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Spain laughed and joined Romano at the counter, the two worked together like one person. They didn't even talk about what they were going to make, Romano was chopping up tomatoes and Spain was making dough. Lovino sat away from them; watching them interact with each other as they worked. He saw Spain brush against Romano a few times, who never really reacted he seemed not to mind it. Lovino also noticed a small smile on Romano's face; he was relaxed and seemed happy. Together the two put the pizza they made together in the oven and sat at the center table.

"How long are you going to stay?' Spain asked when they sat down.

Romano looked thoughtful before saying "A couple of days, Italy is being annoying, and my boss said I could have a few days off. Not like I care what he thinks thought."

Spain chuckled softly grabbing Romano's hand, the Italian stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds. Which confused Lovino.

"You're always welcomed here, no matter what. You know that right?"

The older Italian looked away a small blush on his checks, the younger Italian looked at Spain. _If I'm guessing right I united with Italy, so why is it I'm still coming to his house. And why am I not fighting him, it's like… No I wouldn't take my walls down for someone like him. He just wants something from me?_

"Shut up bastard I know, it's not like you would kick me out after me living here for centuries." Romano said removing his hand from Spain's

"That's true; at least you got better at not breaking everything in sight." Spain said softly a brief frown flickered across his face before being replaced with his smile.

"Not like I did that on purpose, well most of the time." The last part Romano said softly, Spain didn't hear it but Lovino heard.

He knows exactly what Romano was meaning, some of the messes were accidents but others were to try to keep Spain home with him. It drove Lovino crazy not having Spain around to help him. Not that he would admit to the Spaniard, but he missed him when he went on his trips to the new world or to battle.

"Speaking of breaking something, what did you hit when you came in? Spain questioned Romano.

"A stupid table was put in the wrong spot. Come on who puts a table in front of the front door."

"I thought it looked better there and its easer to put stuff on if I came home late."

"Yeah easer to run into something when your drunk, then to search for a table huh bastard." Romano said dryly.

"I don't drink that much! Prussia and France drink more then I do." Spain answered feeling a little hurt.

"Those two are always drunk, with ether wine or beer." Romano replied sourly.

Spain opened his mouth to say some thing but was interrupted by a buzzing; Romano got up and opened the oven door. He pulled the pizza out and slides it on a plate, pulling two more plates out he carried them to the table. Spain was pulling out two glasses out of another cupboard and a pitcher out of the humming cupboard. Spain pours water into the glasses and puts one in front of the seated Romano and one at his seat. Silence covered them while they ate, Lovino watched as they ate quietly. Afterwards they did the dishes, Lovino was surprised that Romano didn't break a single dish. The two talked quietly while they did there work, Romano washed them and put them in something that was next to the kitchen. Spain cleaned the counters and table with a rag, finished they both moved out of the kitchen. Lovino followed but do to being smaller he was at the bottom of the stairs when they were at the top. The Lovino with some difficulty made it up and went to an opened door were he saw light, Romano was sitting on a bed and Spain was in another room. They were talking about meetings and how useless they are.

"It's just a waste of time we never do anything and when we do it's usually a boring speech by eyebrows on some boring topic that we care less about. Then everyone starts yelling at each other for stupid bull shit then that bastard Germany yells at all of us."

"I wish they let use sleep, some times they go on through siesta time."

"Never bothered me, I always sleep."

"Yeah I know you usually end up on me." Spain said smiling

"Not my fault, you just happen to be next to me. Its not like I'm the only one, Greece sleeps too!"

"He always sleeps!" Spain laughed.

Romano mumbled some thing inaudible, Spain walked out of the room he was in wearing a different outfit . He sat down next to the older Italian; reaching out to him Spain grabbed hold of him and pulled him in to a hug. Romano turning red and tried to get out of the older mans grip, Spain just tightened his grip on the Italian.

Romano went slack and lean against the Spaniards chest, "Jerk."

Spain loosened his hold "Mi Tomata."

Romano pulling an arm away from Spain and grabbed a pillow and smacked Spain with it.

"Hey Roma, that wasn't nice." Spain cried letting the Italian go, who rolled to the other side of the bed.

A smile was on Romano's face, a true smile that light up his features, Lovino watched them fight over the pillow for a little bit. Spain succeeded in pulling the pillow away and pined Romano to the bed due to being stronger then the smaller built male.

"I guess I win than." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah whatever, you going to get off of me."

Spain got off of the Italian and sat next to him who stayed where he was. Silence followed in the aftermath, then Romano took a deep breath

"Spain do you remember when you would leave for months and come back hurt."

Spain's smile filtered looking down at his hands; softly he answered "Yeah I remember."

Romano rolled to his stomach and pushed his arms up so they were supporting his body and he looked at the Spaniard "Why did you go? I read what you went through, and now from books on why your people did it but why did you do it?

Spain sighed looking at Romano he could see something he hadn't seen in a long time, worry, sadness, and confusion. Lovino could feel the tension in the room, it being partly worry another part mystery. The boy went closer to the pair on the bed; he had the same question but when he asked his Spain he would go quite and leave or change the subject.

Spain stayed like that for a few minutes sighing again "I did it for you."

Both Italians stared at the Spaniard, both taken aback at his statement. _What? For me, why I'm not that important to get almost killed over I can fight my own battles. _Romano stayed silent, watching Spain, taking a shaking breath he continued.

"I did to protected you if I didn't someone would have taken you away from me. I couldn't let that happen, you are my younger brother I would have dissolved nations to make sure you were safe and cared for and I did. I don't regret any of it; you kept me going even when I fell to England. That is why I am always there for you, because you were always waiting for me." Spain's voice creaked with tears.

Romano stared at the tearing Spain, reaching out he grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a hug. Spain leaned into the hug; Lovino watched them, realization of Spain's words washed over him. _He cares for me? I thought he just wanted something, but I guess I never really tried to understand. All of the blood he shed to protect me of all people, and calling me brother. I guess he always was my older brother; he cared for me, protected me, and taught me how to survive and how to grow both as a person and a nation. All this time I pushed him away but in reality I guess I was trying to hide from what he was offering me. _Lovino looked back at the two on the bed, they were still the same. Lovino watched them but as he watched his eyes began to droop, the two started talking but Lovino couldn't hear them. He felt himself drifting, darkness surrounded him.

* * *

**I would have them make something else but it was the only thing at the time I could think of that Romano would even think about eating and I didn't know how to cook other dishes of the top of my head.**


	3. Promise

Don't own nothing.

* * *

A bang jolted Lovino out of sleep; he was in his room lying in his bed. Another bang sent the boy out of his bed, with difficulty he managed to opened his heavy door and was down the hall. At the bottom of the stairs he saw Spain in the foyer; he was leaning on one arm that was against the wall. His red coat torn and bloody, his ax lied on the floor forgotten its silver blade rusted with blood. Spain looked up at Romano who stayed on the last four stairs staring at him both of them at an even height.

"Lovi" smiling a small smile, his eyes were blank but lite up slightly.

"Spangna" Lovino said softly.

Spain's head dropped to his chest before his knees gave out beneath him. He stayed there breathing heavily Lovino ran to him, wrapping his small arms around what he can reach of the Spaniards neck. The Spaniard was in shock for a moment but wrapped his arms around the boy, Lovino started to weep and he brought the boy closer to himself, soothing the child who was shaking with tears. Spain's warm embrace, reminded Romano of the dream he had, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Lovi will you promise me something." Spain whispered to the Romano.

The boy nuzzled into the Spaniards neck and nodded slowly, Spain waited a few seconds then continued "Promise me that no matter what the future is you will always be here when I come home."

Lovi closed his eyes, he breathed in Spain's scent it was of blood but another breath reminded Lovino of the days the sun shone and the wind blow softly through the groves outside.

It was the scent that Spain had that calmed the boy who answered "I promise."

Curling into Spain's chest Romano started to drift to sleep, with difficulty the Spaniard stood up. stumbling slightly before he regained is balance on a table near to the stairs. _I should real move this closer to the door. _Spain thought as he moved from the table and slowly climbed up the steps with the boy sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Author notes**

**Hoped you guys liked it, tell me what you think if you have the chance. I don't care of your not using your account or don't have one. But if your to lazy to log on or can't like I do sometimes just sign the review with your username. I'll try to find ya. **


End file.
